


Never going to give this up

by Anonymous



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen, The pairing is a secret, only not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are no strangers to the game of Go, knowing the rules so well yet differently, approaching with a perspective separated by living through different times and experience. They are never going to give this up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never going to give this up

They are no strangers to the game of Go, knowing the rules so well yet differently, approaching with a perspective separated by living through different times and experience. A full commitment to the game is what their minds are full of, a unique challenge they couldn't receive from any other player. Through their moves, on the board, their feelings come across loud and clear into understanding.

They are never going to give this up. The feeling of looking down in awe at the moves displayed on the board. They are never going to give up, to turn around and desert this game of amazing strategy and potential. Though they may cry and temporarily say goodbye, the cutting moves on the board will always show the truth.

They've known each other for so long, with their hearts aching for the ability to forthrightly play. Though it took time for it to be revealed, they each have an idea of the truth behind all that's occurred. They know this game, so well; it's all they want to play. Their feelings are sincere and bright across the board.

Ooh. To be forced to concede to amazing strength. Ooh. To fight it out to the very last moku. As emotions run high; as territory is carefully counted out. They are never going to give this up, this reaching across the board into higher planes of existence. They are never going to give this up, the fight of determination as territory is lost and gained.

Not permanently at least.

* * *

“What are you smiling about?” Saeki says warily, at the broad grin on Ashiwara’s face.

“Oh nothing much really.” Ashiwara says easily, while thinking about the twitching Ogata he had left behind after their conversation about Ogata’s most esteemed rival for the Honinbou title.


End file.
